


Adoption Day

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7512046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When children grow up it's time to let them go ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adoption Day

**Prompt: Any, Any m/m, Adoption day**

****

"Hey, what are you doing?"

Zeke bent forward to look over Casey's shoulder. His husband smiled.

"Memories."  
He pointed at the photo album in front of him; the pages filled with baby pictures. Always the same little boy; sleeping, eating, bathing, on a swing, feedings the ducks in the park, his first steps. Green-brown, mischevious sparkling eyes, dark, curly hair and mostly a wide smile on his face.  
"Do you remember the day we took him home? He was so small, I barely dared to touch him."

Zeke dropped down beside him onto the large couch.  
"Best day of my life," he said. And placed a kiss on Casey's cheek.  
"Beside of the day, I met you. You two have made me the luckiest guy in Ohio."

"Maybe we should celebrate this evening," Casey pondered.  
"With pizza and a cheesy comedy."

"Hm."  
Zeke smirked slightly.  
"It's Friday. Do you think a seventeen-year-old boy has nothing better to do that to spend his weekend together with his old parents?"

"It's his adoption day; this day was always more important for him than his birthday."

"Yupp!"

Casey frowned.  
"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Like I said, he's seventeen, he will go to College next year. This means that his interests may change. Did you notice how often he's talking about this girl from his physic class lately?"

"Maria? Yes, she's his lab partner. Smart girl."

"Pretty girl."  
Zeke grinned.

***

"Hey, Dad. Hallo, Daddy."

"You are early today," Casey said and smiled.

Damien shrugged.  
"I dropped out of chess club; it gets boring. Maybe I will resign from it and join the astronomy club instead. Maria says, they are often doing interesting excursions. Like tonight a visit at the observatory in Akron."

"And you would like to go with them," Zeke asked.

Damien shook his head.  
"No. For tonight, I already have others plans."

"You do? And will you let us in on it?"

A wide smile spread on Damien's face and once again Casey wondered how it was possible that it always reminded him on Zeke that much. Of course, it wasn't biological heredity, but the moment he had noticed this smile for the first time he had known that Damien would complete their little family.

"I've made a reservation at the Marriot's," Damien answered.  
"For seven o'clock."

"Oh!"  
Zeke glanced at Casey who was sitting there with a stony face. Inwardly he sighed. But he had tried to warn him, hadn't he?  
"The Marriot's, huh? Exclusive. I hope she will appreciate that."

Damien blinked confused.  
"Ähm ... she?"

"Lemme guess. Maria? You like her."

The boy blushed slightly.  
"Don't know; she's quite okay. But she's not in town this weekend. Great family reunion in Michigan."

"Oh, I get it. And the reservation is ..."

The grin was back in an instant. Damien put his arms around the shoulders of his two dads.  
"For three, of course," he answered.  
"I hope you didn't forget my adoption day?"

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for Comment_fic
> 
> also posted at my LJ


End file.
